


Start Them Young (Don’t Start Them Young)

by DetectveSwyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #AgreeToDisagree, Cute, DansenFicWeek, F/F, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectveSwyer/pseuds/DetectveSwyer
Summary: Alex and Kelly adopted a baby called Luke just over a year ago and now that their little man is walking and talking, Alex wants him to be able to defend himself. Kelly doesn’t agree with her wife’s idea of training their toddler in combat.





	Start Them Young (Don’t Start Them Young)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this for the Dansen Fic Week! Based on the prompt “Sorry, we’re going to have to agree to disagree on that.” 
> 
> Hopefully it doesn’t suck too bad, hope you enjoy it! :)

There were not many times Kelly got mad at Alex. In fact, there was not many times they got into an argument at all. The couple valued communication, it worked well for them and how they approached subjects. It made it easier when it came to the decision to adopt their son Luke. The boy had “Kara” eyes, that’s what Alex used to describe them. The kind that pull you in and deem that they are you’re forever, never letting go. He was just three months old when they got the call, but he had the brightest eyes they had ever seen and Alex had watched his smile beam as Kelly lifted out of his cot and settle him into her arms. Everything about this baby was endearing and the DEO Director knew it was the right match for them. 

Kelly understood it too, her wife’s sister had this look, it was the most welcoming thing in the world. You could walk into Kara’s apartment, day or night, and feel completely at home and content. It was as if it was one of her superpowers, but according to her wife she had checked and no, super charm was not on the list of powers for Kryptonians. 

However, when it came to Alex wanting to train their son in combat, Kelly had some few choice words to say about that. 

It started after the DEO’s latest problem, They had been dealing with a group of rogue aliens conducting break in’s on homes around the city. They had broken into six so far, and they were not as easy to track down as one would hope. 

Kelly knew her wife was scared, but she also knew that Alex would do whatever it took to contain this threat like she has done to so many others. 

What Kelly didn’t expect however was to walk into their apartment and find Alex teaching their two year-old son how to kick an enemy. 

“Now if you place this foot down facing the fire place, you can kick this one in the air and not lose balance” Alex said. 

Their son copies Alex’s instructions with a concentrated grunt, wobbling slightly in the process but overall seeing it as a win. 

“I did it Momma, I did the kick!” He exclaimed in joy. 

“Yeah, you did it buddy! You’re such a big boy now huh?” Alex replied. 

“Oh yeah, so big he’s going to be teaching five year olds martial arts when he is three” Kelly added from behind the pair, she kicked her shoes off at the door but didn’t leave her sarcasm behind. 

“Mommy!!” Luke sprung to his feet and ran for Kelly’s legs, only to be scooped up by the woman and placed on her hip. 

“Jesus Luke, aren’t you a sweaty monkey. I think someone needs a bath!” His Mommy tickled his belly and laughed at the boys uncontrollable giggles. 

“You’ll have to wait Mommy. Momma said she wants to show me a-a-. What was the thing again, Momma?” Luke’s eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember so desperately what else he was going to learn. 

“Erm, never mind munchkin,” Alex said standing up as she walked closer to the pair. The DEO agent knew what was coming and pretended to smell the young boy and make a noise in disgust. “Your Mommy is right little man, you stink!”

“Go get yourself undressed in your room and I’ll run you a bath okay? Do you want raspberry bubble bath or bubblegum tonight?” Kelly asked.

“I’ll have raspberry! It makes me smell nice.” Luke answered and ran off in the direction of his bedroom.

The air in the room went quiet for a second. Alex slipped her hands into her back pockets and looked sheepishly at her wife. “So...” She began.

”Should I be expecting to come in tomorrow and see my son in DEO uniform?” Kelly asked calmly.”

”No. Look with everything going on, I just want to teach him a few things to protect himself.”

Kelly rolled her eyes at her wife.

“Protect himself from what? His Iron Man teddy going to war with his Captain America one?” Kelly replied.

“Kelly, come on. You know the kinds of stuff I see on a day to day basis. I just want to make sure that our son can at least put a fight for himself.” Alex said.

Alex sighed and sits on the couch exasperated. Her wife joined her.

“Well I’m sorry, but we are going to have to agree to disagree on that one.” Kelly’s eyes sought to find her wife’s. She knew this was about more than just passing on tips to their son. “What’s really going on, Alex?” She asked.

“This world is so horrible and dark sometimes and I only deal with the extraordinary side of it. What about the kids who are mean in schools? And the idiots who like to carry knives with them for fun? I just want to make sure that knows how to get away if he ever gets in trouble like that.” A small tear runs down her cheek.

”Oh Alex. I wish you’d have mentioned all this to me. I worry about that stuff too, but hey-“ Kelly lifted her wife’s head.

“This little boy, our little boy, is the most fiercely protected in the world. Not only has he completed our little family, but his aunts are superheroes! There is no way Kara and Nia would ever let anything happen to Luke. His uncle was once a National City vigilante, his Grandpa J’onn is a Martian and his best friend Brainy is a twelfth level intellect. If anyone, human or alien or even animal, ever tried to hurt our son; we have a small but mighty army to defend him” Kelly said defiantly.

”Now you mention it, maybe our family are the ones who we should be protecting Luke from” Alex says with a chuckle, “We can’t have Kara telling him about our trips out onto the roof. He’ll get ideas” She added. 

Kelly laughed with her wife. A day wouldn’t go by in her life were Kelly wouldn’t think how completely in love with her she was, and how lucky she was to have found her when she did.

”Can we put this all on hold then? I don’t disagree that some sort of martial arts class would be good for him in the future. Way, way in the future. You know...when we aren’t teaching him to get out of diapers” Kelly requested.

She grasped her wife’s hands and gently rubs her thumb against Alex’s arm.

“Yeah, ok. You know what?”

“What?”

“I love you” Alex started clearly.

“Hmm, I love you too.” Kelly replied.

With a smile, Alex pulled her wife in for a kiss. It was so familiar but refreshing every time. The couple simply enjoyed being together in the moment, until it was interrup- 

“Mommy! Come on, it’s bath time.” Luke shouted from his bedroom.


End file.
